conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gibberish Inspired/Gibberish Inspired Romance conlangs
This page deals with all Romance conlangs build by Gibberish Inspired. Gibberish Inspired (talk) 01:43, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Italic & Latin Based Conlangs These languages are either Non-Romance Italic languages or are Romance languages that have few indifferences from Latin to appropiately subcatagorize. Italic: Klatikan - Proto-Italic/Latin/Classical Greek -Klatikan is spoken in Antarctica. Ilathakoan - Proto-Italic -Ilathakoan is the language of Ilathakos, located in what is now Albania. Latin Based Conlangs: Antarctican - Latin/Classical Greek Ropic - Latin -Ropic was spoken in italy. It's name, Ropan, translates as Roman. Chavimese - Latin -Chavimese is spoken in the Balkans. Gallo-Romance Oil: Jolacfeuan - Oil/Quebec French -Jolacfeuan is spoken in Quebec. Ponsic - Oil/Arpitan/Catalan -Ponsic is the language of Pons, located just southeast of Brittany. Crosan - Oil/Hellenic Croyan - Oil Crosan & Croyan are sister languages, spoken near France proper. Gingheian - French/Chinese -Gingheian is the result of French immigrants in China. Gheuamian - French -Gheuamian sounds remarkably close to French, but spelling looks radically different. This is because of a spelling reform that made the language look more like Italian & Romanian. It is spoken in northern Italy. Gallo-Italic: Deporian - Gallo-Italic -Deporian is the language of Depory, located in northwestern Italy. Pean - Gallo-Itallic/Itallo-Dalmatian -The classification of this language isn't clear. The language has been called the Franco-Provencal of Italy. Vesolian - Gallo-Itallic/Itallo-Dalmatian/Rhaeto-Romansch -Spoken in Vesolia, located in the eastern Italian Alps. Brigandian - Ligurian/Piedmontese/Provencal/Burgundian -It is said that the origin of the Brigandians name was a pun with Burgundian & Brigand, Brigandians however don't like being compared to thiefs. Brigandian is spoken acrose lage area covering Provence, Switzerland, & northwest Italy. Rapolian - Gallo-Italic Germanian - Gallo-Italic/Rhaeto-Romance/High German Germanian is spoken by scattered communities across the alps. Other Gallo-Romance: Dalasican - Occitan/Iberian -Dalasican sounds like a typical Iberian Romance, but actually has more in common with Occitan languages than Iberian ones. Spoken east of Gascon speach, in Dalasico. Cregatan - Occitan/Oil/Greek -Cregatan is spoken in Cregat, located in Corsica. Krogotese - Occitan/Greek -Not to be confused for Cregatan, Krogotese is spoken in the Belearic Islands. Ralan - Catalan Josfongosan - Occitan/Manchu/Coregoan -Josfongosan is spoken in Coregos by Manchu immigrants. Leshvolionese - Occitan/Leonese/Macan -Leshvolionese is spoken around Basque speech. Mozabrian - Provencal/Portuguese/Iranian -Mozabrian is spoken in Mozabry, a town founded by Iranian immigrants, located in Provence. Ibero Romance Togeran - Ibero-Romance/Basque/Visigothic -The Togeran language is largely unaffected by the islamic conquests & by the reconquista. It is, however, very influenced by Basque. It is spoken in Navarra. Cordoran - Ibero-Romance Astur-Leonese: Churoan - Asturian/Leonese/Spanish/Basque Kotasoan - Asturian/Leonese/Basque/Japanese/Shirusiasoan -Kotasoan is spoken near Basque speech Mandanoan - Asturian/Philippine Austronesian languages of Mindanao. Shirusiasoan - Leonese/Basque -Shirusiasoan is spoken in Shirusiaso, located in Leon. Castillian: Lamian - Spanish/Sorioan -Lamian is spoken near Reneonese speech. Sondoleroan - Spanish/Portuguese/Galician -Sondoleroan is spoken in Sondolero, located southeast of Galicia There are many speakers in Latin America. Pantagonia - Spanish/Italian/Welsh Mexican Creole - Spanish/Nahuatl/Mayan/Zapotec/Mixe/Mixtec/Zoque Pinalizian - Spanish/Portuguese Creole/Diola/Carib/Mayan/Fang/Muskogean -Pinalizian is a creole spoken in Cuba. Disadan - Spanish/Portuguese/Greek/Japanese/Leonese -Disadan is spoken in Disada, located near Tokyo. Tipaznan - Spanish/Mayan Chicodonese - Castillian/Occitan/Oil/Dutch/Greek/English -Chicodonese is spoken in the Netherlands. Iganese - Spanish/High German/Dutch/French/Italian/Romansch -Iganese is the result of Spanish clames across Europe during the middle ages. The jargon, some would say creole, is a collection of scattered dialects. Galician-Portuguese: Imian - Galician/Portuguese Creole/Wolof/Akan/Malinke -Imian is a Galician Creole spoken in Brazil. Rubamamban - Portuguese Cubrian - Galician-Portuguese -Cubrian is closer to Portuguese than it is to Galician. Navarro-Aragonese: Aldamagoan - Navarro-Aragonese/Mozarabic Miyan - Aragonese/Spanish/Italian -Miyan is spoken in southern Italy. Poranoan - Navarro-Aragonese/Portuguese -Poranoan is spoken in Porano, located in northern Portugal. Mozarabic: Imberan - Mozarabic/Iberian Celtic speech/Berber -Imberan is spoken across much of Andalucia. Mastechan - Mozarabic/Spanish/Basque/Greek/Berber/Navarro-Aragonese -Mastechan is spoken in Algeria. Las Kalhi - Mozarabic/Chibchan/Spanish/Arabic -Las Kalhi is spoken in Las Kalh, located in Costa Rica. Moronosan - Mozarabic/French/Japanese/Finnish -Moronosan is an artistic constructed language that gained some local fame south of Berlin. Rhaeto-Romance Maroyan - Rhaeto-Romance Fonchutan - Rhaeto-Romance/Occitan/Tungusic/High German/Arpitan -Fonchutan is spoken in Fonchuta, located in Monchuria. Lenorian - Rhaeto-Romance/Arpitan/Iresh -Lenorian is spoken in southeastern Ireland Italo-Dalmatian Alipian - Italo-Dalmatian/Friulian Valian - Venetian/East Romance/Rhaeto-Romance -Valian is spoken in the east Italian Alps Sorioan - Italo-Dalmatian -Sorioan is spoken in Reneon. Tarapitan - Italian/Philippine Languages -Tarapitan is spoken in the Philippines. Arapian - Italo-Dalmatian/Rhaeto-Romance Paliroan - South Italian Tuigaroan - South Italian/Afro-Romance -Tuigaroan is spoken in Tunisia. Payoan - Italian/South Italian/Sicilian Sissellian - Sicilian/Norman/Arabic Fagoan - Tuscan/Gallo-Italic Relatican - Tuscan/Latin Rocadoan - Italo-Dalmatian/Neapolitan -Rocadoan is spoken near Neapolitan speech. Lisaradoan - Italo-Dalmatian/Iberian-Romance. -Lisaradoan is spoken in Sardinia. Otitian - Italian/South Italian/Neapolitan/Greek -Otitian is spoken in Greece. Otosoman - South Italian/South Romance/Greek -Otosoman is spoken in Crete. Monadean - Venetian/Provencal/Arpitan/Catalan/Spanish/French -Monadean is spoken in Monade, a port city in Catalunya. Feroan - Tuscan Kalamakitian - Italian/Greek/Japanese/Finnish -Kalamakitian is a constructed language for a micronation located in eastern Crete. Lomasan - Venetian/Tuscan/Spanish/Greek/Galician/Sardinian -Lomasan is spoken in Lomas, located on Sardinia. Itozian - Italo-Dalmatian/Rhaeto-Romance/Turkish/Etruscan -Itozian is spoken in Anatolia. Kuriotan - Italo-Dalmatian/Sicilian -Kuriotan is spoken innorthern Albania. The language sounds like Japanese. East Romance Rondonian - Romanian/Portuguese -Rondonian is spoken Rondonia, Brazil. Vochimpivian - Romanian/Quechua/Aymara -Vochimpivian is spoken in the Bolivian Andes. It is unusually Agglutinative. Eremetsic - Romanian/Finnic/Celtic/Ugric/Kartvelian -Eremetsic is spoken north of Abkhazo-Adyghean speech. Volisian - Romanian/Portuguese/Slovak -Volisian is spoken in Transylvania, it has sometimes been refered to as the Vampire Language. Sividian - East Romance -Sividian is spoken in Macedonia & Kosovo. Elavonan - East Romance/Emaluan -Elavonan is spoken in the Ukrainian Carpathian Mountains. Moldomese - Romanian/Mari/Mordvin -Moldomese is spoken near Mordvinia & Mari El. Nepopetrian - East Romance/Ukrainian/Russian -Nepopetrian is spoken in Ukraine. Bovadan - Romanian/Spanish -Bovadan is spoken in Valencia. Falonian - East Romance/Hellenic -Falonian is spoken in Greece & Anatolia. Gasbeltoan - East Romance/Turkish/Judezmo/Armenian -Gazbeltoan is spoken in Turkey. Pontolosan - East Romance/Greek/Italo-Dalmatian -Pontolosan is spoken in Greece. Chubukan - Romanian/Quechua/Japanese/Inuit/Polynesian -Chubukan is spoken in Mexico, west of Nahuatl speech. It is a creole believed to have been a direct decendent of the poorly attested Pacific Romanian Pidgin. Created Romance Branches South Romance only has one real life member, Sardinian. Arpitan, also, only has one real life member, Franco-Provencal. South Romance South Romance languages are the most concervative of all romance languages.They are spoken from southern italy to the Atlas Mountains & across the Libyan coast & into Egypt Zehorian - South Romance/Spanish/Berber -Zehorian is spoken in Algeria & is the westernmost South romance language. Terydonese - South Romance -Terydonese is spoken in Libya. Rokatoyan - South Romance/Afro-Romance -Rokatoyan is spoken in Tunisia. Lillian - South Romance/South Italian/Neapolitan -Lillian is spoken in Italy. Relisoan - South Romance/Italian -Relisoan is spoken in Southern Italy Pekesian - South Romance/Turkish/Greek/Sicilian/Punic -Pekesian is the language of Pekesia, spoken is Sicily. Tosiroan - Sardinian/Tuscan/Relisoan/Japanese -Tosiroan is spoken in Corsica. Tanzanian - Tosiroan/Italian/Swahili/Iritoran -Tanzanian was created as a replacement for Iritoran. Californian & It's Descendents. Californian is a hybrid Romanian/Sardinian language with some Native American influences. Endaysian - Californian Oregonese - Californian/Canadian/Japanese/Native American Languages Limowian - Californian Arizonan - Californian/Spanish/Navaho Afro-Romance Afro-Romance Languages are spoken from Morocco to Tunisia. These languages are very different from other Romance Languages. Moroccan (Moroccono) - Afro-Romance/Punic/Berber/Vandal -Moroccan is the oldest attested Afro-Romance Language. Despite the name, it's actually spoken throughout the entire Atlas Mountains, though Casablanca still acts as the center of Moroccan culture. Elian - Afro-Romance/Punic/Berber/Celtic/Hellenic -Elian is spoken in Tunisia. Tavalian - Afro-Romance/Punic/Berber/Vandal -Tavalian is spoken in Tunisia. Micalidian - Afro-Romance/Vandal -Micalidian is spoken in Algeria. Romocan - Afro-Romance/Punic/Berber -Romocan is spokan in Morocco. Tosaharoan - Afro-Romance/Guanche -Tosaharoan is spoken in the Canary Islands. Ezorian - Afro-Romance/Berber/Vandal -Ezorian is spoken in Algeria. Pedoan - Afro-Romance/Portuguese/Berber/Punic Puduan - Afro-Romance/Portuguese/Berber/Punic -Pedoan & Puduan are sister languages. They are spoken in southern Portugal. Magoan - Afro-Romance/Berber/Punic/Greek -Magoan is spoken in Morocco. Tiemperan - Afro-Romance/Punic/Iberian-Romance -Tiemperan is spoken in eastern Andalucia. Saharan - Afro-Romance/Berber/Songhay -Saharan is spoken by nomads in the western Sahara desert. Tuadoan - Afro-Romance/Berber/Vandal/Punic -Tuadoan is spoken in eastern Morocco & western Algeria. Asian Romance Asian Romance or Asiatic Romance is spoken in Anatolia, Mesopotamia, Canaan, the Arabian Peninsula, & Egypt. It has bee argued that they are related to the South Romance Languages. Verladan - Asian Romance/Aramaic/Armenian -Verladan is spoken from Cilecia to Canaan. Linaroan - Asian Romance/East Semitic/Greek -Linaroan is spoken in Mesopotamia. Airopezan - Asian Romance/Egyptian/Arabic -Airopezan is spoken in Egypt. Liamese - Asian Romance/Arabic/Aramaic -Liamese is spoken in Arabia. Tebian - Asian Romance/Canaan Semitic/Aramaic/Arabic/Parsi -Tebian is spoke in Canaan. Arpitan Arpitan is a collection of languages don't fit into either Occitan nor Oil Languages. They are rather in between. Coregan - Arpitan/Gascon/Oil/Leonese/Asturian/Aragonese -Coregan is the language of Coregos, a republic north of Gascony. It is said that out of Gallo-Romance speech, Coregan is the most conservative, but it sounds so much like French that it's hard to believe. Macan - Arpitan/Norman/French/Provencal/Franco-Provencal Macian - Arpitan/French/Provencal/Franco-Provencal Macan & Macian are sister languages. Out of all Arpitan Languages, Macan is the closest to French. Macian has been described as sounding a bit like Romanian. Fontesan - Arpitan/Fonchutan -Fontesan is spoken in Alsace. Laydeseetian - Arpitan/Franconian -Laydeseetian is spoken along France's coast, south of Brittany. Corudosan - Coregoan -Corudosan does not sound like a typical Oil Language, Arpitan Language/ or even Occitan Language. Afro-Iberian These languages are to Ibarian Romance & Afro-Romance just as Arpitan is to Oil Romance & Occitan Romance. Priman - Afro-Iberian/Quechua/Aymara/Araucanian -Priman is spoken across much of the Andes Mountains, from Colombia to Pantagonia. Primian - Priman/Spanish -Primian is a Reromanced version of Priman. It is spoken in Bolivia. Konsolian - Afro-Iberian -Konsolian is spoken in Andalucia. Haburrasan - Afro-Iberian/Spanish/Mozarabic/Basque -Haburrasan is spoken south of Castille. Rablasan - Afro-Iberian/Moroccan/Mozarabic/Spanish/Berber -Rablasan is spoken is spoken in southwestern Morocco. Afro-Gallic Afro-Gallic, Gallo-African, Gallo-Afro-Romance, or Afro-Gallo-Romance, refers to a collection of Gallo-Romance that is heavily influenced by Afro-Romance. Residalian - Norman/Afro-Romance/Berber/Vandal -Residalian is the language of Residal, A powerful Norman Kingdom. The first speekers where descendents of the Normans who, at the time, controlled Algeria, Tunisia, & southern Italy. They intermarried with the native Afro-Romance peoples & Berbers. Some time later, they migrated back to Normandy. Kalottian - Coregan/French/Afro-Romance/Punic/Vandal -Kalottian is spoken in many places of the western mediteranian in scattered communities. Alconyan - Catalan/Afro-Romance/Punic -Alconyan was original spoken by pirates, but it has since then become the normal speech of the Belearic Islands, Valencia, The the coasts of Morocco & Algeria. Algerian - French/Occitan/Moroccan/Sardinian Berbero-Romance Berbero-Romance, Berber Romance, or Barbarian Romance, is a subvariety of Afro-Romance. These languages are spoke by Berber peoples & have lost many typical Romance features. Little linguistic work has been done on these languages. Erazan - Berbero-Romance -Erazan is spoken in southwestern Algeria. Aragan - Berbero-Romance -Aragan is spoken in Morocco Erinyan - Berbero-Romance/Basque/Finnic -Erinyan is a mysterious language that was once spoken in Sardinia & Corsica. The language is dead. Marezian - Berbero-Romance -Marezian is spoken southeast of the Moroccan Atlas Mountains. Raglasi - Berbero-Romance/Afro-Iberian -Raglasi is spoken in southeastern Algeria. Rizayoan - Berbero-Romance -Rizayoan is the best known Berbero-Romance language. It is spoken in Morocco. Mazan - Berbero-Romance/Russian/German -Mazan is spoken south of Berlin by an immigrant group. Mauretanian - Berbero-Romance/Hassaniya Arabic Tlemcenese - Berbero-Romance/Meso-American Languages -Tlemcenese is spoken by Berber immigrants in Mexico & Guatemala. Gibraltaian - Berbero-Romance/Aquitanian/Mozarabic/Kabyle Tingitanan - Berbero-Romance/Egyptian -Tingitanan has been described as the least inovative of all Berbero-Romance Languages. It is spoken in Egypt & Libya. Other Romance Languages These languages not been found to belong to any particular subcategory of Romance. Vishrian - Latin -Vishrian is spoken in morocco by a mix Berber/Roman society. The Vishrians had continued to worship their Hellenistic Religion until they where eradicated by muslem conquests. It has been suggested that Vishrian is an East Romance Language. Indeed, the language does sound like Romanian. Cucan - Latin -Cucan is spoken in Egypt. It has been described as sounding like Quechua. Mallettan - Latin -Mallettan is spoken in Ukraine. It barely resembles Italo-Dalmatian speech. Barathanian - Latin/Norse -Barathanian is spoken in Scandanavia. Reneonese - Latin/Spanish/Japanese -Reneonese is spoken in Reneon, located in western Andalucia. The language's origin is mysterious. Xanionic - Latin/Portuguese/Korean -Xanionic is spoken in Xanion, located in the Madeira Islands. The language's origin is mysterious. It has been suggested that Xanionic & Reneonese are related. Procatarian - Latan/Italo-Dalmatian -Procatarian is spoken in Italy. Jippuwian - Latin -Jippuwian is spoken in the caucassus. Tokoroan - Latin/Japanese/Polynesian/Various Amerind Languages -Tokoroan is a constructed language for the micronation of Tokoro, located in Japan. Category:Blog posts